Lollipop
by N0xia
Summary: Road was going to get her own way, and as a ‘child’ she had her own methods of doing so. TykiRoad Noahcest.


**Lollipop  
Series:** D.Gray Man  
**Pairing:** Tyki x Road (Noahcest)  
**Disclaimer:** There are no make out scenes between Allen and Kanda so that's proof enough I don't own D.Gray Man.  
**Summary:** Road has her own ways of getting what she wants. Especially concerning her brother and his lollypop.

**A/N:** Huzzah for DGM. Love this pairing way too much. Yeah I'm not that into 'cest -pushes Angel Sanctuary and Hitachiincest fics FAR away- but oh well. Don't like it? Don't read. Simple. Second fic I've submitted. Enjoy.

* * *

**Lollipop**

She stared up longingly, eyed fixed on the long slender object in his hand. A slight pouting expression gracing her features. She watched his curling tongue slide down it and returning again. A contented sigh escaping as he savoured the flavour.  
'Tyki…'  
He looked up from the book in his hands and down to the frowning girl at his feet.  
'What is it Road?' He replied in a rather exhausted tone.  
'Can I have some?' A slight whine arising.  
'Nope.'  
Road lent up against his legs, lightly hitting him. 'Ah, Tyki you meanie!' She stopped and tried again to suck up to him. Road appeared the most childish in the family but she definitely knew a few tricks to get her own way. She laid her head on his lap, wrapping her arms round his legs.  
'Please Tyki. I never get any. Ever! Skin always has at least three. The Earl and I miss out all the time. And you're such a nice brother and we're the closet out of all the clan…'  
'Alright! I'll leave you a bit at the end.' Seriously, all he wanted was to read in peace, that wasn't going to happen with Road clinging to him. She sprung up, eyes bright.  
'Ah! Thank you!' She nuzzled his legs then fell back to floor.  
'Hmm.'

All was silent for a few minutes. Tyki glanced up from his reading material, surprised his sister could last that long without talking. Smiling at the sight of her patiently lying on the floor; fiddling with a toy, waiting for him to finish. His gaze drifted down her body falling on her tiny skirt now riding up her thigh as she kicked her legs around. _Honestly, does she have to wear such revealing clothes?_ His eyes soon shot up to face an identical bemused pair.  
'…What is it?'  
'A-ahh..Nothing.' Tyki tried to compose himself again after being so awkwardly caught off guard, quickly turning his attention back to his book.

'Ah!'  
'What?' He soon realised 'what' when a drop of melted ice came running down his finger. Road beamed and lunged towards her brother.  
'Hehee.'  
Tyki grinned evilly at her. _He wouldn't!_ In one swift movement the last remaining piece of ice was sucked free from the wooden stick. Resting neatly on Tyki's tongue. She gasped; quickly climbing up on him, straddling her legs round his waist. Road _was_ going to get her own way, and as a 'child' she had her own methods of doing so.

Her eyelids lowered, sly grins appearing on both their faces.  
'I want that.'  
'You're not getting it.' Their voices hushing down into a quiet talk. He smiled at her, retracting his tongue in to what he thought was the last of it. Yet nothing could have prepared him for the crashing of warm lips against his own. His eyes widened, staring into the golden pair in front of him. Frozen in the moment, he let her slide her hot tongue in. Hands groping through his hair, Road pressed herself against him, her small figure fitting perfectly around his torso. She groaned in delight as she found _her_ piece of ice; deciding to explore his cold mouth first before she went. Amusing her self with her brother's expected freaked reaction, she slowly drew back, mission accomplished. Giving him a quick lick on the lips before sliding off him.

Tyki still shocked with the previous events, glued his stare to her.  
'Mm…blackcurrant.' She beamed walking slowly off. There was a brief silence as she reached the doorway.  
'Tyki?'  
'…U-un…?' He could feel his cheeks start to burn now. Road looked at him, furiously giggling as she turned to go.  
'Let me lick your lollypop again sometime.'

…He was definitely giving it to Road next week.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews please? I don't know if this is staying a one shot. But yah. Thankies for reading. 


End file.
